


反方向的钟

by Olivialee



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialee/pseuds/Olivialee





	反方向的钟

反方向的钟

 

1.1

（2014）

过完新年后为了新单曲一直忙碌到三月底，好不容易迎来一个休假日，窗外的阳光又明媚的出奇，吴世勋在起床后保持着非常愉悦的心情，甚至没有照例吐槽一下朴灿烈鸡窝似的发型。

这样好的天气是十分适合外出的，所以当女友发短信来问是否有时间能见一面时，他爽快的答应了。

约会的地点选在距离公司18个站台远的咖啡店，那是一间门面很小，一不小心就会错过的毫不起眼的店铺。

吴世勋戴着鸭舌帽推门进去时，女友已经坐在靠里的位置上朝他挥手。

 

1.2

 

很久未见，小一岁的女友难掩兴奋，吴世勋适时的露出一抹微笑，眼睛弯成了可爱的月牙状，立刻让对方羞红了脸。

于是就着咖啡开始有一句没一句的瞎聊，话题逃不开“新专辑好棒”“世勋你越来越帅了”“朋友们都超级超级喜欢你们”这些听到耳朵都发茧的吹捧。

女友说到激动时身体微微前倾，柔顺的长发就这样垂下散落在肩膀上，吴世勋抬起右手想帮她撩到耳后，但又觉得那样显得太过亲昵，万一被人看见或拍到，以后就解释不清了。

偶像什么的，有时真的很麻烦啊，他叹了一口气，尴尬的拉低了帽檐。

敷衍的应付着女友的问题，目光却开始飘忽，他撑起头浏览店内装饰，虽然外观很普通，但内里装扮的还算别致，而当视线落在女友侧后方的某一个隔座时，他猛地僵住了。

两个熟到不能再熟的身影，正面对面坐着。

吴世勋完全没料到会在这样的时间，这样的地点，看见同组合的成员。

 

1.3

 

公司里盛传当年那群练习生中有两对异国双生子，一对是外表相像的鹿晗和吴世勋，另一对是身高相像的吴亦凡和朴灿烈。

也有很小一部分人笑说真正的双生应该是气质相像的大小吴。

吴世勋在听到这个说法后愣了很久，从此碰见吴亦凡脑袋里偶尔也会冒出，啊这个哥的确和我有点像嘛，都是高冷挂的帅哥。

不过，在朴灿烈无数次卖萌搞怪把高冷男神逗笑后，吴世勋认为曾经有过那种想法的自己一定是眼瞎了，笑起来傻里傻气的吴亦凡和笑起来乖巧甜美的我哪里像了。

简直蠢透了。

吴亦凡的笑容一度让吴世勋觉得相当碍眼。

 

1.4

 

此刻，他依然觉得很碍眼。

吴亦凡难道真的不知道他笑起来很蠢么。

开心什么呀牙龈全露出来了还有没有偶像自觉？平时聊的还不够多么为什么要大老远跑这里？两个人有什么事不能在宿舍里说？

吴世勋有太多的疑惑，以至于他几乎忘了对面还坐着女友。

突然，他急急忙忙的拿起桌上的餐单挡住脸，透过空隙偷看两人一前一后往咖啡厅门口走去，随后又马上调转身姿靠着玻璃窗找寻他们的身影，这一系列举动让女友莫名其妙。

他的目光极其复杂，握成拳头的手指关节因为太用力而泛出青白色，嘴唇抿成一条直线，失神的盯着走在街上肩挨着肩的两人，直至他们的背影消失在视线无法企及的地方。

对面的那张俊美面容阴沉到令女友不止疑惑更有一丝恐慌，在她犹豫着要不要询问时，吴世勋蓦地开口了。

“我们做吧。”

 

1.5

 

酒店后门的一处角落里，压低鸭舌帽遮住大半张脸的吴世勋细心观察着四周环境，确认没有私生或者八卦记者后才小心翼翼的迈出脚步。

天彻彻底底的黑了，夜色里却还隐隐能望见密布的乌云，空气沉闷粘稠，一副山雨欲来的景象。

低头走在回宿舍路上的吴世勋漫不经心的踢起路边的小石头，踢踢走走，走走停停，脑海里不受控制的回荡着不久之前那场索然无味的性事。

明明是自己喜欢的人，可在酒店那张宽敞而柔软的床上，对着身材算相当有料的女友，他却完全硬不起来。

两个人尴尬的僵持了一会，红透脸的女友放下矜持，俯在他大腿间开始用嘴套弄，她显然没有这种经验，只是生硬的张开唇，用口腔包裹住软塌塌的性器，蠢笨的上下滑动。

这样的撩拨让他思绪恍惚，在宿舍那间狭小而雾气迷蒙的浴室里，那人跪在地砖上，也是这般含着他的性器笨拙的舔弄着，牙齿还会不小心咬到。

他眯着眼恶劣的抓住那人头发，迫使他仰起脸来，平日高冷的模样全然没了踪影，漂亮的脸上布满红晕，裸露在外的白皙皮肤也被情欲染成粉色，漆黑浓密的睫毛下一双眼睛格外湿润，而自己的肿胀在那饱满诱人的淡色唇瓣里进进出出。

那副画面真真淫荡，只叫他心痒的下腹难遏火热。

急切的拉过女友把她推倒在床，挺身进入的那一瞬间却感觉无比糟糕。

糟糕到他极为潦草的结束了欢爱。

Shit！

吴世勋使劲一踢，脚下的石头飞快的跳起，滚落在三米开外的一家他经常光顾的奶茶店门口，撇着嘴顺势望去，这一眼望了很久，久到吴亦凡拎着一款他爱喝的奶茶从暖橙色灯光的店铺里推门而出时，他还呆呆的站在原地。

“世勋？”吴亦凡表情十分诧异。

吴世勋说不出心里喷涌而至的情绪，纠结？郁闷？惊讶？激动？开心？

只是突然间，很想很想捧住那人的脸，用尽全身力气狠狠吻住那因为讶异而开启的红唇。

 

1.6

 

纷纷扬扬的大雨终于倾盆而下，黄豆粒般的雨珠以不可阻挡的姿态急速的砸在地上，溅出朵朵水花。

吴世勋没做任何迟疑拉起吴亦凡便跑，奔进宿舍门厅时两人衣服几乎湿透，还好是夏天湿一些也不至于生病。

伸手随意抹去脸上的雨水，他若无其事的看向旁边轻轻喘气的吴亦凡，T恤衫黏答答的裹在他身上，勾勒出纤瘦的曲线，领口那里，映着点点水渍的锁骨笔直逸开，在灯光的衬托下如玉般细腻光滑。

咬上去的话，不知道什么味道。

“世勋？”

乍然响起的喊声打断了不着调的遐想，吴世勋挑了挑眉对上吴亦凡，那人抿起唇，不自在的轻轻晃动自己的手臂。

尺骨高高突起的那节手腕仍然被他紧握在温热的手心里。

迎着对方略感别扭的眼神，他倒是十分坦然，歪歪头扬唇弯眉，一派天真可爱，“这么晚了哥怎么还在外面？”

吴亦凡一怔，颇为无奈的扬起另一只手上的奶茶袋子，“鹿晗吵着要喝这个。”

虽然明知不可能，一分钟之前，吴世勋还是暗暗期待了一下那人也许会红着脸说“是给你的”。

但果然还是不期待的好。

 

2.1

(2012)

金俊绵在出道不久后找过他谈话，表情严肃态度强硬话语啰嗦到令他头痛不已。

“世勋，你和鹿晗，lay，tao玩的都挺不错，怎么偏偏和kris关系这么差？他是哥，你别一天到晚给人脸色看，尝试着和他做朋友吧。” 

他满不在乎的别过脸看窗外的风景，五月里春光烂漫，生机盎然，公司楼下那几排黄不拉几的梧桐树冒出满铺新叶，叫不出名字的粉色红色小花开了一园子。

金俊绵你说这梧桐树能不能一直绿着不落一片叶子的过完冬天？

你说不能。

不能对不对。

那么我和吴亦凡也不能成为朋友，永远不能。

 

2.2

 

做朋友有什么意思。

像他和鹿晗，粉丝面前尽管装不熟，宿舍里却嘻嘻哈哈用听不懂的中文讲笑话闹到半夜不睡觉，还能浪费彼此的宝贵假日约着去私密的咖啡店聊天。

向来一回宿舍就懒得动弹的他为了鹿晗的离谱要求也能大半夜冒着下大雨的风险去买奶茶。

更别提鹿晗宁愿被他揍的鼻青脸肿也要笑出层层褶子，不断变换语调，一声比一声甜蜜的“二凡”“凡凡”“亲爱的”“宝贝”“honey”来喊他。

换个人他估计连开下门都不愿意。

换个人鹿晗兴许也能装腔作势嚎两声。

弄得如此情深意厚有意思么，拜托，不要恶心人行不行。

 

2.3

 

“你和鹿哥感情真好啊。”

故意用古怪的语气说话，也故意收紧试图挣脱的手臂，吴世勋冷笑着贴近吴亦凡，眯起细长的眉眼凑到他耳边，带着满满恶意一个字一个字的挤出话来，“是不是好到也上过床了？”

那人脸色骤然惨白，仿佛是想起什么毛骨悚然的东西而顿住了呼吸。

吴世勋却寒着眼眸步步为营，“说起来你技术那么烂，有没有把鹿哥弄舒服？”

“是他让你爽一点…”，他的手不知何时探进潮湿的牛仔裤里，沿着单薄的腰身下抚至吴亦凡的脆弱处，隔着内裤使劲一捏，“还是我让你更爽？嗯？ kris哥？”

 

2.4

 

明明我和你，要远比你和其他人，更亲密无间。

 

2.5

 

楼道里的声控灯应着凌乱的脚步嗡一声亮起，冷色调的光线随即幽幽的洒在两具纠缠在一起的身体上。

吴世勋毫不客气的把僵住的吴亦凡推在墙上，跟着上手解开皮带扯掉裤子，动作迅速到吴亦凡未及反抗，就已经被他从背后拥抱着贯穿。

吴亦凡发出一声闷哼，颤抖的将双手撑在墙上，呼吸短促，吴世勋全然不顾，扶住他的腰攻势猛烈，一下比一下撞的更深，温暖而窄小的甬道紧密的咬合着他的硬挺，让他觉得自己快疯了。

上一次半推半就的欢爱会感到噬骨销魂也就算了，而这单纯的泄欲，他居然也能失去理智，爽到无法自制。

“世勋，不要了，够了。”身下被持续侵犯的人终于承受不住，低低的示起弱，他的声音带点哭腔，听上去向像破了弦的提琴，发不了华丽的音符空留沙哑的余韵。

可吴世勋哪里会够！

他想要更狠的蹂躏那人，让他切切实实的哭出来，想要那人也迷了心思乱了神志一遍一遍喊他的名字。

就像许多许多的夜晚，他只能靠着不停默念那人的名字才得以安睡。

Kris哥。

凡哥。

吴亦凡。

亦凡。

凡凡。

凡。

 

3.1

 

刚推开宿舍大门，玄关上正在穿鞋子的鹿晗猛地跳起来，手捧雨伞乍乍呼呼的奔到吴亦凡面前，半玩笑半抱怨的说，“打你电话老不通，以为你被大雨冲走等着我来救呢。”

说着赫然发现吴亦凡脸色苍白，身形不稳，立刻紧张的伸手探向他的额头，“怎么了，生病了？

半路却落了空，因为吴亦凡被吴世勋拉住，踉跄的退了几步。

吴世勋斜出身子挡住吴亦凡将他们隔开一段距离，扯着乖巧的笑容，“鹿哥，我和kris哥冒雨跑回来的，哥好弱啊，这几步就腿脚发软。”

鹿晗顿了几秒，很快大大咧咧的笑起来，“是啊，你kris哥就是太缺乏锻炼。”

以往，吴亦凡肯定要怒目圆瞪和鹿晗就“缺乏锻炼”大肆争执一番，而此刻那人却垂下长长的睫毛，面无表情的越过他们，用疲惫至极的声音说道，“我先去洗澡。”

“我也去，Kris哥一起吧。”与吴亦凡的表现相反，吴世勋却异常活泼，眉眼一弯便跨出长腿，这回却是鹿晗快一步挡住他，对方可爱的脸上漾开一抹淡笑，夸张的猛拍他的肩，似笑非笑的说，“哟哟，我们忙内什么时候和kris这么好了？”

他不动声色，笑呵呵的往旁边站了站，话语绵软，“拍团综的时候就很熟了嘛，哥刚才还请我喝了奶茶呢，说起来那原本是买给鹿哥你的？sorry啊哥你不会怪我吧。”

“之前是我搞错了...以为kris讨厌我，哈哈哈，原来......”

“原来？”鹿晗追问，神色有些不自然。

吴世勋眉目间皆是显而易见的炫耀，“原来很想我们做朋友呢，嘻嘻，kris太可爱了。”

说谎。

奶茶根本不知道掉在哪里。

他也不会和我聊超过十句。

他还是很讨厌我。

鹿晗敛起笑容，很有深意的看着他，在他以为这漏洞百出的谎言要被看穿时，对方沉声叹道。

“讨厌人的那个是你吧。”

“你真的能和他做朋友么？”

 

3.2

 

朋友？

噢亲爱的鹿哥，别开玩笑了，做朋友有什么意思。

谁会和朋友做爱。

讨厌他？嗯，如果能讨厌他就好了。

 

3.3

(2013)

那天晚上，谁起了头，谁开了腔，又谁谁谁说要喝酒助兴，场面完全失控，一群人喝掉四打啤酒还闹着要开红酒，干完一箱后彻底嗨疯了，上窜下跳，搞怪耍宝，吐得吐，睡的睡，折腾到凌晨还不停歇。

吴世勋捧着杯凉掉的奶茶，安安分分的待在一旁看闹剧。

吴亦凡被朴灿烈、边伯贤、黄子韬追着灌酒，酒量再好也架不住弟弟们轮番上阵，最后鹿晗看不下去挺身而出大吼一声都冲着我来！

逃脱成功的吴亦凡扶着墙壁昏昏沉沉的摸到房间取了衣物又辗转进浴室。

吴世勋的目光始终粘在他身上，趁众人不注意悄悄跟在他后面，起先只是呆呆的站在门外，大惑不解着自己无聊透顶的举动。

由于和客厅隔得较远，吵翻天的喊叫传到这头消弱了大半，耳边便能听清里面哗啦啦的水流声，大概过了七八分钟，水声渐止，跟着一阵窸窸窣窣，吴亦凡该是在穿衣服了吧。

试探着拧了下把手，门没锁，于是不假思索的推门而入。

那人一脸迷茫的看着他，上身赤裸着，腰线漂亮而修长，没扣好的牛仔裤歪歪斜斜的挂在胯骨上，露出小片白色内裤，当视线下滑至那人腿间鼓起的一团时，呼吸一沉，一直压抑的某种情绪从心底猛地炸开，脑子里嗡嗡作响。

然后，他听见自己低哑着嗓子颤声问。

“要不要我帮你，kris哥？”

这是酒醉后的连锁反应，吴世勋清楚，就像他从没比此刻更清楚自己对那人一直存有如何特别的念想。

吴亦凡起先很是疑惑，当顺着他的目光低头看时，一下子羞赧到耳垂都红透。

扣上门锁后的吴世勋飞快贴近搂住他的腰，边说着“男人之间这不算什么的”，边剥下他的内裤，将手覆在半勃起的性器上，灵活的抚弄起来。

吴亦凡脸色通红，呼吸也越来越重，但仍然知道抗拒，“世勋，住…住手。”

看来他喝得还不够醉。

吴世勋轻笑，加快了手的动作，用软软的声音继续哄到，“没事的，亦凡，这种事很舒服的。”

吴亦凡完美的五官随着快感渐渐扭曲起来，手无力的搭在吴世勋的胳膊上，白皙胸膛上淡粉色的两点就在他触手可及的地方，他忍不住俯身慢吻细咬。

那人浑身一颤，在酒精和性欲的双重刺激下，终于低喘着在他的手上达到高潮。

吴亦凡慢慢平静下来，脸色还有未消退的红潮，但却像是顿然醒悟一般猛的推开吴世勋。

吴世勋倒不生气，笑眯眯的走到水池边，清洗掉手上沾染的白浊。

吴亦凡闭了闭眼睛，在这异样的气氛里难堪的别过脸，吴世勋倏地转身，月牙般的眼里晃出咄咄逼人的光。

“吴亦凡。”他挑高眉头，勾起薄薄的唇线，拉住那人的手放在自己硬到发疼的物体上，眨着眼睛，一脸无辜，“现在轮到你......安慰我了。”

 

3.4

这种事有了第一次，就会想要无数次。

之后只要有机会，吴世勋就会偷偷摸摸的拉住吴亦凡，在卖萌和撒娇这一点上，谁能比他更熟练精通？ 

“哥，去浴室做舒服的事吧。”

吴亦凡在惊愕中变得面红耳赤。

吴世勋则乐的看他从满脸不情愿到情不自禁的被欲望染湿眼眶。

吴亦凡仍然很笨拙，不管用手还是用嘴，逐渐让吴世勋难以满足，他想这可能无关技巧，因为他要的不止是相互抚慰。

况且。

他亲吻着吴亦凡的唇，勾住他软滑的舌头强迫他与自己缠绵。

况且，男人间如果只是单纯的相互抚慰，根本不需要接吻。

 

3.5

 

趁金俊绵回家睡觉，寝室只有他一个人的某个夜晚，吴世勋把吴亦凡骗到了自己的床上。

吴亦凡对将要发生的事一无所知，困惑的表情犹如纯良的小动物。

吴世勋突然有点狠不下心。

挣扎许久，理智最终屈服于欲望，吴世勋弯下腰，努力的挑逗吴亦凡，极尽所能的刺激他所有的感观。

汗水从吴亦凡的额头沿着脸颊滑落，由颈转至干净衬衫半掩的锁骨下，反射着窗外浅淡的月光。

看得吴世勋迷了眼，呼吸钝重，粗暴的去扯他的衬衫，领口一松，整条锁骨的美好曲线完全毕露。

吴亦凡颤抖了一下，大抵是因为他手心的温度烫的吓人，那人咬着下唇小心的喊他的名字。

“世勋？”

“嗯。”

他低头亲他，趁他毫无防备时候分开他的腿，猛地进入他的身体。

吴亦凡忍不住哼出了声响，声音很好听。

完全占有那人的滋味太美妙，吴世勋不由的加快抽动的速度，吴亦凡的呼吸很快变得短而急促，几乎到了只吸气却很难呼出的程度。

最后在大幅度剧烈的撞击下，他低吼着在那人体内射了出来。

 

3.6

 

如果时钟能反方向拨动逆转时光，你想回到哪一刻？

是酒后被我恶意乱性的那一刻？

是被我用无害的笑容哄骗着保持抚慰关系的那一刻？

还是锁骨上被我故意留下吻痕而你因此不得不红着脸和鹿晗朴灿烈解释是搓澡擦伤的那一刻？

抑或是被我强迫拥抱的那一刻？

真倒退回去的话，你说我们要不要做朋友？

 

4.1

其实你知不知道，我有多么喜欢你。

如果知道了，你会不会也学过来喜欢我。

 

4.2

 

（2014）

过了十天左右，吴世勋打电话给女友，用非常抱歉的口吻和她提出分手，理由无非是工作太忙没有心力继续交往。

女友断断续续的哭了一会后就挂了电话。

从此便没再联系。

 

4.3

成员们发现忙内开始腻歪吴亦凡了，一个个大呼男神魅力果然无人能挡。

吴世勋笑笑，不露痕迹的扯掉朴灿烈盘在吴亦凡肩上的手然后自己靠过去，轻飘飘的说，我一直都很喜欢kris哥啊。

吴亦凡怔住，任由对方搂紧他的腰。

一旁的鹿晗脸色欠佳，转身插上耳机闭眼听歌。

 

4.4

 

四月十二号，日本的fan meeting现场，吴世勋在主办方和成员们的惊心准备下，在无数粉丝的尖叫声中，惊喜的迎来了自己的二十岁生日。

饭拍视频上，他激动的连眼眶都发红，身后的吴亦凡不住的轻拍他的背表示安慰。

惊喜当然是假的，激动也是装出来的，不好意思有些用力过猛明年他会注意。

尽管蛋糕没有想象中那样堆满了各种各样的巧克力，但映着摇曳的烛光，吴亦凡微笑的侧脸看起来特别美好，于是吴世勋闭上了眼睛，心满意足的许下愿望。

希望吴世勋和吴亦凡能永远维持不清不楚、不伦不类的关系。

这是真的。

 

4.4

 

稍后一点的上海fan meeting也顺利结束。

那天晚上，吴世勋在酒店房间里一边揉着舞台上递给吴亦凡的那只小号哈士奇毛绒玩具来掩饰紧张，一边弯着眼睛故作轻松的问，“吴亦凡，我们在一起吧？”

吴亦凡瞪大了眼睛，一脸的震惊，动了动唇欲言又止。

最后什么也没说。

他笑眯眯的亲上他的嘴角当他默认。

你看，当不成朋友也挺好的，谁能比我们更亲密。

 

4.5

2014年之后会是2015年，然后是2016年，然后是2017年，即便到了2018年，吴世勋也才只有24岁。

而吴亦凡，已经24岁了。

 

5.1

 

五月花开。六月雨落。七月蝉鸣。

八月、九月累成狗。

 

5.2

 

在中国巡演时，每到一个地方，吴世勋都禁不住翻白眼在心里抱怨为什么这个国家无论哪个城市都那么大，而人又怎么能这么多。

像梵蒂冈就好了，人烟稀少，踏遍所有角角落落只需要一个多小时。

那样他随便走一走，望一望，或许就可以在人群中看见吴亦凡。

 

5.3

 

短短三个月内，吴世勋认为竹马的演技得到了质的飞跃。

你说人都离开了，朴灿烈你还热衷于炒CP玩粉红烦不烦啊，走机场一脸忧郁，穿同款衣服一脸苦逼，在舞台上唱着跳着突然沉默下来，眼泪汪汪的停留在举着“Kris”“凡”的灯牌前不肯离去。

站位的时候坚持和他隔开一个人的距离。

这些就算了。

在宿舍里一声不吭看完粉丝剪辑的视频后哭的眼睛肿成桃子又是什么意思。

喂，不要搞的像你被人甩了。

真被甩的那个还没哭呢。

 

5.4

 

“世勋，你送我到楼下。”

整理完行李的鹿晗喊住了吴世勋，他一口奶茶差点喷出来。

好吧，也许他亲爱的鹿哥还准备留点念想给世界的驯鹿党们。

垂直而下的电梯里，鹿晗忽然开口，声音在密闭的空间里显得格外清晰。

“吴世勋，你知道吴亦凡喜欢过你么？”

什么？他不可置信的抬眼看鹿晗，对方散漫的样子让他怀疑不是他的听力出了问题就是对方的脑子有了毛病。

“你们的事我早就看出来了，大概因为我也喜欢他吧。”鹿晗不慌不乱的揉着头发，语气自然到好像在谈论天气状况。

“不过弟弟你啊真是一点也不懂喜欢嘛。”鹿晗露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“你猜他有多喜欢你，才能由着你胡来？”

“你猜一个男人要喜欢另一个男人到什么程度，才会甘愿躺在对方身下？”

电梯门刷的打开，对着的走廊一片敞亮，让他清清楚楚的瞧见鹿晗脸上不屑的表情，对方像是不费吹灰之力就击败了一个不成器数的对手，连成功后的喜悦都懒的换上。

“不过还是要谢谢你帮了我这么大的忙。”

“谢谢你这么费心把他推开，我才能靠近他。”

哼着小曲的鹿晗摇头晃脑的拖着行李箱消失在走廊尽头，电梯里的光线越来越细，最后终于完全闭合在他眼前。

“你猜他有多喜欢你？”

吴世勋的太阳穴突突跳起，头痛到要裂开。

眼前的画面碎成一片片，每一片都是吴亦凡。

微笑的揉乱他头发的吴亦凡，大笑露着牙龈和朴灿烈拍掌的吴亦凡，做游戏输了害羞捂脸的吴亦凡， “夏日夜晚的咆哮”直播现场上布嘤布嘤扮可爱的吴亦凡，走机场戴墨镜装冷酷的吴亦凡，偶像运动会上拉弓射箭深情专注的吴亦凡。

躺在他身下压抑住破碎的呻吟，用手臂遮住眼睛的吴亦凡。

 

说谎，吴亦凡才不会喜欢吴世勋。

从来从来，都只是吴世勋喜欢吴亦凡。

 

5.5

很久很久以前，黄子韬还老老实实的待在青岛，鹿晗时不时去明洞晃悠一番，边伯贤的开关舞炫到不行，都璟秀连锅碗瓢盆都不认识，还没人觉得金钟大像骆驼，金珉硕也没和昭熙扯上关系，金俊绵依然挂着最长练习生称号，金钟仁尚未练就站着就能入睡的技能，张艺兴开始饱一顿饿一顿的减肥生涯，朴灿烈刚刚升到RAP-A班，他手舞足蹈的指着马路那头的人对已经热爱翻白眼的吴世勋说。

看，那是吴亦凡。

吴世勋能轻而易举的想起当时吴亦凡的面孔身材说话的语气甚至是头发的颜色。

他捧着一杯抹茶星冰乐自他面前兴高采烈的走过，和人在电话里大声聊天。

那天夜里星星亮到像要落下来。

像吴亦凡一直想去的银河那么亮。

像克罗心经典的纯银戒指那么亮。

像慕斯蛋糕上生日蜡烛那么亮。

像他们在出道showcase舞台上喊出“we are one”时粉丝举起的灯牌那么亮。

亮到从此以后，他的心里再也看不见其他人。

 

5.6

 

吴世勋取消了自己ins上所有的关注。

一切归零，重新开始。

他对自己说，他才二十岁，还有漫长的人生要走。

漫长到他毫无预料的哭了出来，把朴灿烈，黄子韬都吓坏了。

他们急急忙忙的跑过来安慰他，“傻瓜，你鹿哥又不是死了，你们还能再见的呀。”

吴世勋点点头又摇摇头，眼泪却止不住的滑出眼眶。

 

5.7

如果时光能退回到吴世勋和吴亦凡最初的界象，那么，他还是不想和他做朋友。

如果时光能退回，就不要再分开了，好么。

 

2014年12月25日  
By xinya001


End file.
